


stealing kisses, stolen hearts

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Two hackers, sharing a life in a bunker for entirely different reasons.Their circumstances were too complicated to be solved by a simple ‘I love you’ or a relationship, and they knew better than expecting too much from this situation.
Relationships: Saeyoung/Chiyori
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Memento Mori `





	stealing kisses, stolen hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A ship I've developed for Hackers AU that's laying somewhere in my wip folders xD  
> Oh, and I'm using his "Seven' alias here bcs she doesn't know /his name/ yet~  
> xoxo

The bunker had been quiet for hours, almost half of the day while Seven locked himself, _voluntarily_ , in his workroom. The only room Chiyori wasn’t allowed to enter but she respected his choice because of who she was. A hacker that once was an enemy for Seven. He was already willing enough to provide her protection in this bunker from the dangerous people that put a target on her back.

Gratitude spread within her heart, along with another emotion that wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place.

Sitting tensely on a small couch in the living room, her eyes fixed on the laptop screen as she sighed in frustration, typing some other codes only to find it won’t work against the firewall Seven had put in for her to work with. To test her ability, he said. But Chiyori could tell, he was also teaching her some other hacking tricks with these so-called tests.

Always with the subtle kindness that he always did, but never admitted out loud.

In another area of the bunker, Seven emerged from the workroom and practically dragged himself out to sit on a desk, right in front of a surveillance screen of the cameras he put on the most areas outside and inside of the bunker, since this wasn’t an ordinary residence and danger could come at any time with his line of job. 

The corners of Seven’s lips turned upward a little to see the girl on the screen, who strolled through the hallway and just entered her own bedroom with her laptop. The door closed and the hallway went quiet once again. That was as far as the surveillance went to respect her privacy. It wasn’t that he wanted to keep an eye on her for bad reasons. Although there was distrust that came with her hacker background, he had to do this to protect her until they solved the case of the hacker cult she was involved in. 

To ensure her safety.

Relaxing himself a little bit after days worth of exhaustion from cases from the secret agency he had to solve along with his hunt of the unknown cult, Seven planted his cheek on the desk surface with an exasperated sigh. His sleepy eyes quickly shut, intending to have a short nap before he had to resume his work.

Two hours later, Chiyori came out of her room with a laptop in her arms. “Seven! This code is impossible to hack, are you sure this is solvable?!” Her protest echoed in the hallway that led to the living room, striding impatiently with a disgruntled expression on her countenance. But her steps halted once her gaze found him sleeping on the desk outside of his workroom.

Putting down the laptop on the desk, she grabbed a second rolling chair to sit by his side. “Good to see you have some sleep, I would’ve forced you if you lasted another day without much sleep anyway.” Her forefinger poked his cheek softly, smiling in contentment as she took off his glasses, careful enough to not wake him up. “You should’ve slept in bed, not here, and I need to remind you to always take these off before you sleep.” Though rare to see, his sleeping face became a sight she was fond of. _Very_ , actually, for how his actual face was always partly hidden behind the glasses.

The sleeping Seven inflicted a different kind affectionate _thumps_ as her heart beat a little faster.

Chiyori closed her eyes and leaned in further to place a kiss on his lips, but his hand suddenly moved to grab the back of her head, rising up until their lips met. Not a simple kiss however, Seven blew air into her mouth then broke the kiss and abruptly rose from the chair. “No one can steal from _Seven Oh Seven_! Not even a kiss!” He said jokingly, began to sprint away from her with amused laughter.

Startled, but recovering fast, Chiyori’s eyes opened immediately as her mouth gaped at his retreating figure. Letting out a laugh while she rose from the rolling chair. “Get back here, you little hacker—!“ Somehow, she ended up chasing him through the living room as he kept dodging her around all the furniture. Sofa, coffee table, chairs, although almost stumbling over the end table she didn’t give up easily. “Watch me, I’ll steal a lot from you, Seven! Everything!” Her laugh now became louder, her round eyes glaring playfully at Seven.

Their laughter filled the deafening silence of the bunker, far away from the outside world.

A sharp maneuver finally had her reach out when he dodged her around the couch and at last, she grabbed his hood and Chiyori pulled it hard until he was yanked back. All of a sudden, she threw her arms around, hugging him from behind. “For now, a hug is good enough to steal.” Girlish giggles slipped past her lips with the utterance of those words. Chiyori didn’t know how long this sort of peacefulness would last, but it didn’t mean she won’t enjoy it to the fullest. 

Her arms tightened from him, earning a carefree laughter from Seven. “Just a hug, don’t be too proud yet. You need to work harder than that.” He didn’t return her hug, but instead closed his eyes, smiling to himself over the comforting embrace on his back while his heartbeat raced too fast than he would’ve liked to.

Nothing significant had happened between them, none of the confession ever spoken. The circumstances were too complicated to be solved by a simple ‘I love you’ or a relationship, and they knew better than expecting too much from this situation.

 _This is enough for now_ , they both thought.

The mutual understanding, the closeness, the presence, and at times, kisses and hugs that they shared.

_Yes, enough._

All the unsolved hack codes and cases were forgotten for now, her lips curled into a bittersweet smile while her face pressed against his back, breathing in his presence. Even if they would be separated, even if something bad would happen to either of them, or if they won’t make it out alive — it wouldn't change what she felt.

And she would steal more hugs and kisses, only because she wanted to.

_Oh, but I think I’ve stolen your heart, Seven._


End file.
